kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eliskuya2
Xion vs. Saix Yeah, Im a fan of Xion. That isn't why I picked the name though. I created this account the day that Xion's name was announced, so I grabbed it. Now I really like her though, kind of like a black-haired Kairi with a Keyblade. Of course, I won't argue that Xion is any better than Saix (well not at least until after I have played 358/2). Still, I believe I wrote a rather large segment on the Saix page myself. He was my fav Org. XIII Member (not counting Roxas) until Xion came out. If there was no Xion, I would be Roxas13 or Saix7! I think you can play as SaixEliskuya2 01:46, 21 October 2008 (UTC) What, For days? Even with no footage, It was already announced that org. Members 2-13 are playable (definitely no playing as Xion, but Xemnas is still questionable) That would be interesting, because berserk mode would probably be really hard to activate, or maybe its like a drive? Maybe a spell, because Roxas has spells just like sora. Anyway, you should contact other members, and get them to vote here so the whole Xion vs. Saix thing makes sense. It would definitely be interesting! Xion14 20:49, 21 October 2008 (UTC) I mean by if Xion fades away. maybe Saix takes her place Eliskuya2 04:07, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Eliskuya2 13:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC) !HELLO! well i thought id take u up on that invitation. hehe . so i see your favorite member is Saix. Mine is Axel and Xemnas, but i feel Saix is probably third on my list. I like how calm and placid he appears to be. Also, I like how different he is in Beserk mode. I also would rather enjoy having a weapon that gets larger as I get stronger. That would be awesome. So um I also love Riku. All the time. Evil, first game appearance, Second game appearance, blindfold , and even Xehanort's heartless appearance. :) So in the immortal words of Axel, "WANT MORE?" Eliskuya2 13:51, 21 January 2009 (UTC) there is alot of Pervs out there amigo yeah ur probly right .... :( so how u doing? Hero of the Light 13:50, 22 January 2009 (UTC) just drinking sake Eliskuya2 14:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) u know i hate it when people think Axel is gay, just because he cares about Roxas. I see it as a brother-like relationship. I know..Eliskuya2 13:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC) You rang in my page no silly do your see my name on there. I need you to changed my color T-T I am not good at things like you UGH!Eliskuya2 06:22, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I am geting like my geart uncle Mako iwamatsu. old Eliskuya2 06:25, 27 January 2009 (UTC) its fine T-TEliskuya2 06:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) thanks for the birthday gift. and if you are not busy look up the name Mako iwamatsu. he was my geart uncleEliskuya2 07:01, 27 January 2009 (UTC) yeah thats my geart uncleEliskuya2 18:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) look at my page :)Eliskuya2 23:52, 27 January 2009 (UTC) thats me! you silly monkeyEliskuya2 18:09, 28 January 2009 (UTC) its peachy Eliskuya2 00:14, 29 January 2009 (UTC) inededEliskuya2 01:11, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Seriously Seriously, I want an answer now, or I'll get one from BebopKate. What is your problem? Drake Clawfang 06:13, 9 February 2009 (UTC)